Spiral Awakening
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Another take on the final battle with Cell with a Hero no one expected and an guest from beyond paying a visit. Wildly AU, Day in the limelight Gurren-Lagann x DBZ Crossover One Shot


I want people to note that this is completely AU(mostly cause I'm forgetful) and I had envisioned this for Buu saga Videl and Gohan make of that what you will

* * *

"Solar Kamehameha!"

"Kamehameha!"

The two great pillars of energy met, the team pushed together with Gohan with everything they had and even then Cell held the push almost effortlessly toying with his adversaries and cementing his belief in his own perfection

"Everyone!" Videl felt helpless, not because the seeming end of the world but more about her inability to help her friends, eventually helplessness turned to anger she slammed her fist to the ground causing the lime rock to shatter under her fist, why did she have nothing to help with was the question that raged in her mind

Suddenly the world was silent, she looked up and saw the battle at hand replaced by a sea of galaxies stretching further than her eyes could see and in front of her a shirtless man with a flowing red cape and the most bizarre set of sunglasses stood in front of her

"Yo!" he called to her

"Who… who are you and where am I" she posed the question respectfully, the man in front of her presence radiated with spirit

The man smiled and struck a pose "The reputation of Team Gurren echoes across the universe. When they talk about its badass founder - the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity - they're talking about me! The mighty Kamina!"

The universe answered his declaration shattering a galaxy in a burst of pure light silhouetted his pose as the light began to fade he offered his hand to her

"And I deem you worthy of the Awakening!"

"A...Awakening?" her arm twitched, instinct demanded that she take his hand, the warrior in her sensed greatness lurking in the man in front of her

"You have the gift locked away within you like my little brother, sealed away because of the guardians of your reality needed to balance their realm" he explained with an unbelievable grin on his face

"Why would they do that and why now?"

"Dramatic timing!" he paused melodramatically staring at the dumbfounded look she was giving him "and something from our reality bled into this one, your guardians noticed that a little late but they finally allowed me inside"

She was half tempted to ask how something from another reality entirely could bleed into another but another part of her told her that she probably wouldn't believe it anyways, so she summoned the nerve to ask another burning question

"Why me?"

"You're human, you have already awakened your Fiery Spirit and your friends don't have Will that you possess"

"And what is the Gift?"

His grin widened again and he stared up and began twirling something between his fingers, he looked back down at her and presented a small drill no bigger than the palm of her hand to her

"Spiral Energy" He stated proudly

Something inside her called to the item before she knew what she was doing she offered her hand to take the artifact, Kamina grinned again and took her hand turning it over. Before she could ask or protest he pressed the drill into the back of her hand but instead of hurting her it flared into a fire of green energy before fading into her forming a sort of gauge on the back of her hand

Power surged though her, a warmth more intense than Ki yet gentle and somehow familiar, it's awakening like stepping into hot spring for the first time, the drill rematerialize around her neck in a necklace

During the whole affair Kamina never stopped smiling when the flare of Spiral Energy faded all he simply pointed to her hand and explained

"Spiral Gauge trust it well, beware the Anti-Spiral and remember this_ your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens_"

Everything began to dematerialize all around her returning to the battlefield she had left, he slipped something into her hand and pressed his thumb against her gauge, suddenly techniques from battles she had never fought melded into her thoughts, he gave her hand a friendly squeeze before stepping back

"That's a gift from me" He smiled and gave a slow wave "Later Buddy"

She smiled back as he evaporated back to the void, then looked back down to her hand she willed it and the Spiral Gauge reappeared on her hand its power hovering at full

Her father at some point had rested his hand on her shoulder, a last comfort it seemed at what looked like the end of the world

But she now had the power to change it, she turned to her father and grinned at his dumbfounded expression "Videl…" he whispered shocked at her sudden change in mood

She turned around a took off towards the battle she didn't stop to hear her father's protest, in mere moments she was right on top of the energy struggle and did the last thing that both her friends and Cell expected, dove straight into the beams trusting her new Spiral Aura to protect her from the energy, at the very heart of the struggle she dug her feet into the ground and summoned her energy

"Giga… Drill…"

"What is this?" Cell muttered as he ceased feeding energy into his attack watching the growing sphere of energy blocking his attack, on the opposing side Gohan and the others did the same

"MAXIMUM!"

Both columns of Ki were swallowed by the raging torrent of Spiral Power that dug right into the sky and wiped out every cloud in sight and for a brief moment exposed the blackness of space to the world

When the torrent faded Videl stood tall at the center of the destruction, her ruined shirt transmuted into a blood red unzipped jacket emblazed with a skull with sunglasses backed by blue flames, her bandages were now clean and tightly wrapping her chest and her right hand and a burning green aura of Spiral Energy surrounded her

"Videl?" Gohan breathed awed by the sight of his friend who now stood a league above him, even ascending past the limits of a Super Saiyan to the next level he could not match the new power that Cell had received, the same power that had been gifted to Freeza

"You… What was that?" Cell asked annoyed that this newcomer

"My power, gifted from beyond time and space itself!" She declared cracking her knuckles in anticipation "The power of life itself channeled through me"

Cell said nothing to that, instead choosing to send another beam of energy at her, she scoffed at the effort and chose to simply punch the burst of power causing it to feedback into itself and explosively disperse

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" She roared at him insulted by the attempt

Seeing that Ki had failed him, Cell summoned his gifted power and threw a burst of purple fire at his opponent who herself answered with sphere of Spiral Energy, when they met the resulting explosion was far and beyond what both had expected the kind of blast that only occurred when matter met it opposite

"Spiral!?" Cell scoffed summoning more power

"Anti-Spiral?" Videl pondered drawing conclusions

Before more words could be uttered, both parties auras flared and they took off in a blistering engagement faster than an untrained eye could see, to the uninitiated the skirmish looked like a warzone to those who could watch the spectacle saw clearly both of the combatants were merely testing one another and searching for a mistake

A dodged punch showed Cell the danger of his adversary, Videl managed to slip into his guard a counter punch would have been the expected reaction, Cell braced himself for a hit but what he got was far beyond a normal punch

Seizing the opportunity Videl charged raw spiral energy into her fist

"Deadly…"_Hissatsu_

And jammed her fist straight into Cell's sternum, for a moment Cell was surprised at the lightness of the punch it was a mistake he would regret

"Skull…BREAKER!" Videl discharged her pent up Spiral Energy into Cell's chest causing it to detonate in a spectacular cone of glowing energy, when it cleared all that was left of the monster was his legs, which were then engulfed in a flame of Anti-Spiral energy

Realizing that she could not finish her foe in that moments she had, she returned to the ground and began channeling more energy

Cell's body rapid began to reassemble itself within moments he was whole again though the arrogant sneer on his face was gone replaced by a look of unforgiving hatred

"You will not stand in the way of my perfection, tempered by powers beyond your comprehension!" Cell roared composer lost as he gathered every bit of Anti-Spiral energy he had into a Spirit Bomb of unbelievable power and size, throwing it at the greatest threat he had ever known

"Anti-Spiral Spirit Bomb!"

"Screw you and your perfection!" Videl challenged gathering her own Spiral Power into her fist and leapt to meet the coming attack

The clash was titanic the power of the beam struggle before it was but a dim candle before the amount of energy that was clashing, both attacks held firm against one another

"How do I breakthrough?" she wondered as she tried to think of a way to pierce the tidal wave of power

_Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens_

"Drill… that'll work" she muttered, preparing for the next move in her attack "only going to get one shot at this…"

Channeling raw Spiral Power into her leg she kicked the ball of anti-spiral energy away and went to ground, the ball drifted back a few hundred feet and began its decent again but the action had bought her the moment that she needed

She raised her arm and concentrated her power into her arm

"Sure-Kill" _Hissatsu_

She hyper compressed her aura and transmuted a gigantic drill of solid Spiral Energy and pointed it dead on with Cell's attack, calling upon raw Ki in preparation for her finishing move borrowed from a friend across reality

"Giga…"

She forced her drill to spin at a mind boggling rate, before launching her attack taking off shrouded within a solid cloak of energy behind the Drill

"Drill…"

The attacks met and for a brief instant it seemed as though both would stalemate yet again, but the moment passed and Videls attack dug clean though the Spirit Bomb and came straight at the abomination

"BREAK!"

Cell barely had a moment to comprehend what was happening to him when the Drill struck him dead on, tearing his body into shreds, for the barest moments of consciousness he had left he realize that Videl had grabbed on to his head and was pulling something out of it

"I was perfection…" he managed to groan out in his final moments

"You're nothing" she returned dropping his disintegrating head and using her energy to rematerialize Androids 17 and 18, grabbing ahold of both their collars and dragging them in a slide across the ground as she slowed down, dematerializing her drill back into her aura along the way

She managed a grin as she came to a stop right as the remains of Cell's body and his attack detonated in a spectacular explosion behind her

"So this is the power of the spiral... Not bad, not bad at all..." she muttered looking at her overfilled Spiral gauge and then at the two bodies that she had dragged out behind her

Looking over to Gohan and the rest of the team and their astonished expressions, she slipped on her other gift, a set of red sunglasses and gave a slow wave

"Yo!"

* * *

_I honestly have no idea what I was thinking when I came up with this, hand waves abound, timelines off, Spiral and Anti-Spiral shenanigans, Kamina as a roaming god, Videl as the DB universes equivalent of Simon and HOT BLOODED ACTION everywhere_

_I want to stress I have no clue where this came from, whether or not I will ever come up with anything to accompany this is anyone's guess but I do hope that someone takes any of what I put down further _

_-Legends out_


End file.
